Each year millions of people across the world flock to Christmas tree farms in search of the perfect wreath to serve as a focal point of their seasonal decorations. Wreaths of all styles are a part of Christmas traditions in many households and remain so over generations. Composed of lush greenery and articulate ribbonry these wreaths are truly a piece of artistry and skillful craftsmanship. However, each year these extravagant wreaths are merely discarded at the end of the holiday season. While the greenery and decorative ornamentation may be withered, it is unnecessary to shed the entire wreath. Disposing of millions of wreaths each year is not only wasteful but also economically inefficient for the consumer.
Wreath manufacturers often struggle to keep up with the large influx of demand for these popular wreaths during the holiday season. Most wreaths are handmade and customized to the consumer's desire, which can be a tedious process for the craftsman. Constructing a symmetrical and uniform wreath for the customer can be a difficult task when given only select materials and criteria. In addition, the cost of such a piece is often driven up based on the time and detail put into construction. Having a base frame from which to construct each wreath would not only expedite the production process but would also lead to less discarded decorations at the end of the season.
Therefore, there is a need for a basic framework in which occasional wreaths of all types can be manufactured.